Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (Campaign)
' Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea' (or DBBD shortened) is the first campaign in the Revenant plot, following on from the Eternity War saga but establishing an entirely new lore, including new threats, different rules and unfamiliar powers. Being familiar with the Eternity War saga is not necassary to take part. The campaign features two sets of playable characters undergoing two simultaneous series' of events. The focus will switch between the two character sets at specific pre-planned moments, and the two stories will eventually merge into one. Despite each player controlling two characters, they will not have to control both at the same time during any point, and only one character creation form is required. Players who are brand new to the game can always ask about character creation, join the facebook chat early to get a feel for things. Knowledge of the current storyline is not necassarily required, as your characters are likely to know as little as you. All events that take place in the campaign take place on the world of Barvos, which is inhabited by a number of different nations that play out in a seperate but interlinked game. Events from the two games sometimes cross over. If you're not aware of the game, the only nation you may benefit from knowing about is Amun-Seth - as most events are related to this country. Check out some of the pages below if you want to get more up to speed. *List of previous Campaigns *The previous storyline in chronological order - Eternity War *The current storyline - Revenant *The Rulebook (you don't have to learn or even read this to play!) *Recent News *Timeline of Events *Character Casting - a full list of all characters and their visual/vocal references *Some pages that will feature heavily in the storyline - ExoTech, Calas Typhon, the Syndicate, Richard Zarak, Pandora's Box, the Spectres, the Titans Synopsis HEY YOU! Yes, you! Are you tired of your run of the mill life? Is your current career choice lacking in excitement? Is your country failing to give you the care and attention you deserve? It's time you heard about an exciting new opportunity at ExoTech! Here at ExoTech, we believe teamwork and unity are the answers the discovering the greatest secrets Barvos can offer. Archeology is no simple field; it requires patience, care and intuition. It can be dangerous. It can be frustrating. But the rewards are beyond anything we as the human race can imagine! As of now, we are recruiting a small team of talented individuals to form a new archaeological expedition team. We are looking for talented and driven individuals with a number of skills. This team will join our best and brightest at ExoTech as senior field agents; the Inquisitors! Inquisitors will have access to ExoTech resources, a team of professional ExoTech militia at their back and unlimited assistance from our best and brightest. Our Inquisitors will be in charge of managing and co-ordinating our various dig sights and outposts scattered throughout Barvos. Their expertise will take them into the vast unknown, to discover and to enlighten us. To be an Inquisitor is to be one of the highest ranking members of ExoTech. They answer only to the four CEO's of the company and can use whatever necassary to exhume the secrets of Barvos. We receive a heavy number of applications, so the interview process will be long and thorough, but by applying you are garanteed an initial interview at the very least. Applicants will be knowledgable in the skills they have to offer, and will be willing to undergo competitive trials during the interview process. They will be driven, ambitious and indomitable as individuals, and fully capable of working as a highly effective team in potentially dangerous dig sites. All applicants will receive combat training and be expected to pass a United Nations first grade combat examination in unarmed, sword and dagger plus marksmanship. Should your application be successful, all training fees, accomodation and living expenses will be paid by ExoTech for the duration of your partnership with us. If you'd like to apply for the position, fill out the application form below. Before apply, check the availability of the positions we have available to the Inquisitor squad. (Note; applicants applying for the Dracologist position must pass an examination to display their knowledge of the following topics; Titans, Blacklight, the Warp, Demons, Custodis and Black Angels.) If you're ready to apply, simply copy the following application form and email or mail (via pigeon) to albert.m.exotech@gmail.com. You can find your local ExoTech terminal in any major capital city, which will give you access to an email account. (Feel free to include out of character information you'd like the GM to be aware of and take into account at the bottom of the email, or contact on facebook) <*> Why not apply to work at your local ExoTech facility to discover more?! Category:Campaigns